Never Say Goodbye To Love
by Rayven Chante
Summary: Yuki...I...I...I never want to see you again.' The words came out so fast, Yuki didn't know what to say. 'SHUICHI' ShuichixYuki R


_**A-N: **Well this is my first Gravitation fan fic..since..I just resently knew anything about it. it is such a great show, isn't it? Well I hope you'll like this..I think it will end up being a one shot. Anyway do enjoy, and I do not own any of the characters, blah, blah blah.!_

Yuki sat at his desk, typing rapidly. He had to work fast if he ever had a chance of getting this story out in time.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, and the muffled, high pitched voice of his pink haired lover. "Yuki! Let me in. Yuki!"

He wondered over to the door, and pulled it open. "Damn, what do you want? I've told you thousands of times I have to work" He caught the look on Shuichi's face, and froze. "Shuichi, what is it?"

Shuichi had the worst look. His eyes where wettened by tears. His hair a matted mess. "Y-yuki...I-I...I never want to see you again."

The words came out so fast, Yuki didn't know what to say. Was this some kind of joke? Some kind of mean trick he was playing to get back at him for all those times he was cruel to Shuichi? "I...Shuichi, I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I want to leave you, and I never want to see you again." His hands formed tight fists, and his teeth where clenched. He looked angry. Had Yuki said something wrong? Was this his doing? "Goodbye...Yuki..."

Yuki watched Shuichi turn, and leave. His stuff was already by the door. Yuki didn't know what to do. He was in shock.

Quickly he ran to the door, and stood there, a pained, an shocked expression on his face. "SHUICHI!"

Shuichi kept walking. Yuki's heart sank as he stood there, hands shaking, holding a tight grip on the door frame. "Shuichi..." He whispered as he watched the younger boy leave. He knew Shuichi ment what he said, but why? Why was Shuichi leaving him? What had he done wrong? All he could do was wait...

------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi kept walking as he listened to Yuki scream out at him. He cringed, but could do no more. he had to do this. He had to leave. Anyway, is Yuki being so worried? Yuki never worries. He never cares. Why does he care now? Shuichi wondered. He had to keep moving. He couldn't turn back, not now, not after he made the big step.

He turned the corner, and suddenly the weight lifted. He slowly began to walk, with both bags thrown over his shoulder, to Hiro's place. Hiro would take him in, he was sure of it.

As he came to Hiro's, he was reluctant. He wasn't sure he could do it. He thought, maybe I should turn back, but no. Shuichi had made it this far, and so he kept on walking. Up to the doorstep where he rang the bell twice.

A few moments later the door opened, and Hiro stood there. "Shuichi, what's with the bags?"

Shuichi didn't answer. He pushed pass Hiro, and stormed into the room.

"Shuichi..."

"It's Yuki."

Hiro sighed, closing his eyes.

"No, it wasn't another fight. I mean...I just...broke up with Him...is all.."

"Hiro was quickly by his side. "You what?"

"I...I broke up with...with Yuki?" Shuichi was nervous, unsure of what to say.

"Why? What did he do to you this time?" Hiro seemed very worried.

"N-nothing...I mean." Shuichi took a deep breath and thought it through. Should he tell Hiro? "i mean. I'm tired of him ignoring me. His work is my important to him. Was my work ever more important? I always put Yuki first, but..."

"But?"

"But Yuki doesn't." He caught the look on Hiro's face. "I mean, not that I'm saying is work doesn't matter. I know it does, but...but he should at least tell me he loves me! I'm tired of it! He doesn't hold me. He doesn't say nice things. He's ALWAYS hateful." Shuichi broke into tears.

"Shuichi...you..you needed to talk to him about it..did you?" A nod from shuichi." Well then...maybe you did the right thing. Maybe someone else out there will...will treat you right.." Hiro hugged his friend, letting him cry into his shoulder.

"Ohh...YUKI! Why? Why Yuki!" Shuichi knew this needed to be the end. For real. He couldn't let Yuki push him around. He would suffer through this, and in the end he would be better off. He told himself over and over.'I'm better without him. I am'

_**A-N:** Well I hope you enjoyed this. I don't think it will be one shot, but it will if I don't get enough reviews to say "Go on with it" I don't want to continue a story n one likes. _

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_Ravey-Chan_


End file.
